Moving to a new Station
On Friday, November 23, 2012 it was announced the show was removed from the 89X lineup. Dave and Chuck "The Freak" were reported to be going to a new radio station, but could not confirm where due to confidentially agreements.'Dave & Chuck The Freak' radio show leaves 89XDave and Chuck 'the Freak' leaving 89x, accepted undisclosed offer elsewhere89X says morning duo Dave and Chuck the Freak have quitDave and Chuck “The Freak” call it quits on 89X "Unfortunately we can't go into detail, but as of today the Dave and Chuck "the Freak" show is no longer a part of the 89X line up. We greatly enjoyed our time at 89X for over a decade, made some great friends, and are so thankful we got to be a part of your lives every morning. We have the best listeners in the world, and you guys entertained us as much as we entertained you. Stay in touch with us here on our facebook page, or at www.daveandchuckthefreak.com" - Dave and Chuck "The Freak"http://www.facebook.com/daveandchuckthefreakfans/posts/10151151280407960 They gave their notice to Bell Media two weeks prior to November 23, 2012. It was speculated that a six month non-compete clause in their contract with CIMX would keep the show hosts, and their new employers, quiet until May 2013.Morning radio abuzz over where Dave and Chuck might rise again" Six months later on Wednesday, May 8, 2013 it was reportedWRIF's 'Drew and Mike' show to end May 17 that the WRIF's DJs Drew and Mike were departing from WRIF as of May 17, 2013 and Dave and Chuck "The Freak" would be taking their place in the morning time slot.'Drew and Mike' out, 'Dave and Chuck the Freak' in at Detroit radio station WRIF Dave And Chuck 'The Freak', Detroit Radio Hosts, Coming To WRIF 101.1 FM After Leaving 89X: Report This was officially confirmed on May 20, 2013 by both Greater Media who owns the Detroit radio station WRIF and Dave and Chuck 'The Freak" themselves on their Facebook fan page.It's Official: Dave And Chuck The Freak Named WRIF's New Morning ShowIt's official: 'Drew and Mike' replaced on WRIF-FM with ... 'Dave and Chuck;' share thoughts on move "It may not be the biggest surprise anymore, but we are now officially allowed to tell you about our new station. Starting Tuesday May 28th at 6am, we'll be at our new home on 101.1 FM WRIF - Detroit's Rock Station. We are so excited to talk to you all again and are so incredibly thankful for all your words of support & well wishes. By the way, we have great respect for Drew & Mike and their 22 year legacy at the station and waited to share our news until they & their team could officially sign off. Spread the word and make sure you're up bright and early to join us next Tuesday on 101 WRIF!" - Dave, Chuck "The Freak" and Lisa Wayhttps://www.facebook.com/daveandchuckthefreakfans/posts/10151437325592960 Despite earlier reports that Dave, Chuck, and Lisa all had confidentially agreements preventing them from speaking about their future plans it was later proven not true by Dave as they spoke about the move to WRIF on their first show back at the new station. Dave explained that while they could have said something they didn’t want to out of respect for Drew and Mike. They felt like it wouldn’t have been fair to them. They wanted to make sure Drew and Mike learned about WRIF picking up the Dave and Chuck “The Freak” morning show through proper channels and let them have the spotlight when it was time for them to leave.(Cite Podcast) May 28th 2013 Dave & Chuck the Freak Podcast; Greater Media Detroit (Publisher); Event Occurs at 1 hour 03 minutes 54 seconds. References